


I Found Myself A Cheerleader

by bedbathandbeyonce



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbathandbeyonce/pseuds/bedbathandbeyonce
Summary: A modern AU with Clarke, Octavia, and Raven  as cheerleaders, Bellamy and the guys as football players and a whole bunch of debauchery through high school.





	I Found Myself A Cheerleader

Octavia had forced Clarke to tryout with her for the cheerleading team freshmen year. Clarke had adamantly refused saying she was a gymnast, not a flying bimbo. Furious, Octavia didn’t talk to Clarke for a week. Clarke tried everything to get Octavia to talk to her again, but the girl was stubborn. She didn’t answer a single text where Clarke apologized profusely. Clarke even baked the girl her favorite cookies and still not a single word. She didn’t even eat the cookies. At the end of the week Clarke stormed over to Octavia’s house and said she’d tryout. That sent Octavia squealing, she wrapped Clarke up in a tight hug and hasn’t shut up since.

They both made the team.  
....……………

Clarke fell in love with her squad almost immediately. There was Monroe and Harper both excitable and happy, dependable. Fox was so funny, one look and she could have you bent over gasping for breath tears in your eyes. Charlotte was fierce and didn’t take anyone’s shit. Lexa and Anya while scary, were always willing to lead and give advice. Roma was less of a gem. She was vain and mean but Clarke loved her brutal honesty and wouldn’t have it any other way. Indra, their couch expected perfection. You hit the mat and you were to get back up and try harder.

The rigorous work made Clarke sore and tired and ready to die. She loved it. Octavia liked to bring up the fact that Clarke was a flying bimbo all the time to prove the point that Octavia is always right. Always.

Practices were spent perfecting their routine often in between rounds of laughter from the girls. The squad became a family, always working hard and letting the other girls lean on them when they needed it. And so freshmen year went smoothly for Clarke and Octavia. 

Octavia met Atom and was immediately infatuated and Clarke discovered that she like girls and boys. The day she told Octavia, nervous and fidgety, Octavia shrugged her shoulders and said, “That just means everyone you talk to is fair game for me to threaten.” It was easier to tell the squad afterwards, knowing her best friend had her back if they didn’t take it the right way. But the only thing that happened was everyone hugged her and Lexa started looking at her more.

When Atom stopped speaking to Octavia because Bellamy threatened to kill him, Clarke and the girls were there for her. Octavia cried into Clarke’s shoulder while the other girls glared daggers in the direction of Bellamy’s room and made to comfort her. Clarke also may have put shaving cream in his locker, but no one knows who actually did that for sure. But Bellamy super glues all her binders together after so she’s pretty sure he knew it was her.

Clarke dates Lexa for like two weeks because she likes her despite her cold exterior. It ended when Clarke realized that Lexa wasn’t over her ex-girlfriend. When Clarke cries on Octavia’s shoulder on her living room couch later Bellamy goes to the store and buys ice cream before placing it in front of her and moving on to his room.  
....……………

Jake Griffin’s death rattled the entire town. He was beloved by everyone he met and Ark wasn’t that big a town anyway. But it destroyed Abby and Clarke. Clarke didn’t come out of her room for a week and Abby never left the hospital, only calling to check in every now and then.  
At the funeral Clarke didn’t cry. She stood tall, accepted hugs and apologies and was overall, blank. Octavia held her hand and Bellamy stood at her back, being a source of strength to keep standing. He’d put a hand at the small of her back and lead her away but other than those small gestures both Blake’s said nothing. They just loomed over her as if they could stop the world from crushing her. It was too late though. Her father was buried six feet under and it felt like her heart stopped beating the moment his did. It wasn’t until after the ceremony, after Abby gave Clarke a stiff hug and left her to the Blake’s, after she showered and joined them on the couch that she cried.

Clarke practically lived at the Blake’s house afterwards, unable to stay in her house, empty of people and full of memories. It was unbearable. The squad would come over the Blake house often then too. They all offered Clarke a shoulder to cry on, someone to lean on. Roma was a regular though it didn’t have so much to do with Clarke as it did with Bellamy. He didn’t seem to notice, his worried gaze shifting from Octavia to Clarke, often lingering there. Clarke would stay the night settling herself into Octavia’s arms and when she would wake up screaming or crying Octavia was always right there to comfort her.

But there were nights when Octavia would fall asleep and Clarke would have to break free from the protective grip she held onto her with and go to the kitchen or living room, depending on where Bellamy was. Some nights he’d make her pancakes and others he’d scooch over on the couch to let her sit. On the nights when he was reading he’d start to read aloud, but otherwise they didn’t really speak. Just his gruff, “You alright Princess?” and her quick, “Fine.” They both knew she wasn’t, but he never pushed and Clarke appreciated that.

But it was moments like this that made Clarke think about the time when Bellamy met her father.

The rain was coming down hard when Clarke came out of the locker room cheer bag in tow.

“Fucking fantastic” she muttered. 

What a great day to not have a ride. All the other girls had gone home about fifteen minutes ago, but Clarke had wanted to run a little farther on the treadmill. “Great idea Griffin, today of all days.” Before she made her way the 2 miles it would take to get back to her house Clarke dug through her bag looking for something, anything that might block the rain. After realizing that the only thing that her bag was good for was smelling like feet and holding her pompoms, she huffed a sigh and steeled herself to step into the rain. 

Clarke was barely two blocks out and she was entirely soaked. For a while she tried to use her bag as a shield but that just got waterlogged and heavy. So now with every step her shoes squelched and Clarke’s hair fell in all directions and her clothes clung to her skin. Clarke patted her hair subconsciously trying in vain to fix it, she wasn’t even halfway there yet. A truck, one of the only cars she’s seen driving, pulled up to a stop a few feet ahead of her and a head of curly brown hair stuck out the window to yell back at her.

“What the hell are you doing Princess?” Bellamy waited for her to walk over to his window so she wouldn’t have to shout. 

“Walking home.” she answered simply, shrugging as if she wasn’t standing in a torrential downpour. 

“No shit, why?” 

For some reason this made Clarke angry. Maybe it was because here he was sitting in his truck not a drop of water on him and she was standing outside of it having a casual conversation while she was practically drowning and he had the nerve to seem angry. Like he had the right. 

“Did you need something or are you just planning on making me stand here.” she snapped. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrow but otherwise took it in stride. “Get in.”

Clarke blinked, surprised. Looking at him she could tell he was serious but she wasn’t sure what to do. This was uncharted territory, they’ve only talked to each other a couple times when she was hanging out with Octavia and those were mostly fights. 

“I’ll get your car wet.” Clarke blurted out.

Bellamy looked at her like she was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out but her response didn’t deter him. “Clarke, get in.” 

She gave a sharp nod and moved to get in the passenger seat. When she slid in her clothes stuck to her skin and the seat making her squirm uncomfortably. She noticed a puddle begin to form at her feet and turned to find Bellamy chuckling when he followed her gaze. The sound did something to her stomach that she didn’t want to think about. Before pulling away from the curb Bellamy reached into the back and pulled up a pair of sweats that looked as if they’d seen better days and handed them to Clarke. Taking the clothes from him Clarke looked first at them and then back at Bellamy. 

“Come on Princess you’re soaked, if you don’t put those on you’ll catch a cold.” 

Clarke nodded not sure how to deal with a nice Bellamy. But still she just looked at him for a moment. 

“Bellamy can you turn around?” 

A blush seemed to creep up his cheeks, hardly noticeable but definitely there. “Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry.” 

Now Clarke smirked, turned her own body away from his slightly. Before taking off her shirt she took a glance back to see Bellamy had firmly shut his eye and had turned away as far as he could. She peeled her clothes off as fast as she could but they kept getting caught on her skin. When she finished she had to force herself not to pull the sweatshirt up and take a large sniff. Telling him he could turn back around, Bellamy pulled his truck away from the curb. 

They didn’t talk for a couple of minutes until Bellamy asked where she lived. After that the stream of talk was steady. He asked if she was as excited as O about their first home game and she asked if he thought he’d do well in the game which led them to arguing about which football team was the best. Clarke didn’t even notice that he’d pulled into her driveway because she was too busy telling him why her team was better. When she did stop Bellamy just smiled like they had a pleasant conversation even though she’d just screamed at him.

“Well here you are Princess, and lucky for you the rain let up sometime between ‘they couldn’t catch the ball even if it was their baby Bellamy’ and ‘you can’t actually believe that they have a better defense.’” 

When he imitated her voice, his had gone up a couple octaves making him sound ridiculous. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I do not sound like that.” she managed to get out while still laughing. 

“Whatever you say Princess.” 

And then they were quiet for a moment until Clarke bent over to collect her things. Climbing out of the car she felt Bellamy’s eyes on her. Before she shut the door she turned, “Thanks Bellamy.” 

His face scrunched together into something that Clarke couldn’t figure out before lighting back up with a smirk, “Every Princess needs a knight in shining armour right.” 

Clarke laughed softly. “Right, or just one with a shitty truck.” 

Bellamy feigned horror hand coming up to his chest, “Princess, my truck is not shitty.”

The corner or Clarke’s mouth twitched in an effort not to smile, but in the end she failed, a smile blooming across her face. “Thanks again Bellamy.” 

He returned her smile with a much softer one, “Anytime Princess.” 

Bellamy was just about to pull out when Clarke’s dad pulled in effectively blocking him in. He hopped out of his own car with a grin, hooking his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. 

“Hey Princess, who’s this?” 

“Oh that’s Bellamy, he dropped me off.”

Jake frowned down at her and pulled on a piece of her wet hair. “You tried to walk home in the rain didn’t you.”

Clarke gave him a small smile and brought her to stand in front of Bellamy’s car window. “Dad?” 

Clarke asked but he ignored her motioning for Bellamy to roll down his window. Bellamy obliged with a glance at Clarke, a question behind his eyes only to get a shrug in response from the girl. She had no idea what he was doing either. 

“Bellamy right?”

“Yes sir.” Bellamy looked back at Clarke’s dad.

“Oh boy please call me Jake, sir make me feel old.” Jake feigns wounded a hand coming to rest over his heart.

“So Bellamy how’d you like to stay for dinner since you rescued my daughter, and apparently clothed her too.” Jake’s smile was wide and happy but Bellamy was turning red again and he spluttered.

Clarke had never seen him at a loss for words and took pity on him elbowing her dad in the stomach. “Dad come on he probably has to get home.” 

 

“Sir, I mean Jake, that’s really kind of you but I don’t want to intrude.” he managed to get out. 

“Nonsense, you’ll tell your family your eating out and come and eat with us. Besides Clarke’s mom just called me and got roped into working a double at the hospital so we have extra food.” Clarke looked up at her dad and made a face at him that he ignored. “Come on Bellamy I’d like to get to know you, you seem like a good man.” 

Bellamy looked between Clarke and her dad one more time before nodding. “Okay, if you’re sure.” 

And he stepped from the car making Jake WHOOP! in victory. Clarke smiled at him and motioned for Bellamy to follow. When he caught up to walk beside her, he took the bag from her hands. 

“Bellamy I can carry my own bag.” He looks at Clarke almost as if he’s surprised and rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry I always take O’s bag for her, it’s a habit I guess.” Clarke laughed and Bellamy shot her a glare. 

“What, why are you laughing at me?”

“It’s just Octavia, she’s always throwing her stuff at people.”

In the doorway Jake stood and watched the pair make their way to him before interrupting. “I don’t know about you too but I’m starving, let’s go.” and he disappeared into the house. The two followed him in but Bellamy got caught up looking at all the photos. hung on the way.

“Dad aren’t we ordering Thai tonight!” 

“Yes we are!” at this Bellamy looks away from the pictures and at Clarke quirking an eyebrow. 

“I thought you’d have extra meant for your mom.” He said talking to Clarke but Jake popped his head in from the kitchen to answer, “Well we’ll order more than we can actually eat, and then there will be extra, that make you feel better?” 

“Loads.” was his reply. 

Jake smiled at him again, and it seemed like such a natural fixture on his face. “So I’m going to call, shout your orders at me.” 

Clarke immediately screamed what she wanted and so Bellamy did the same, though with some time to think. Noticing him looking at the pictures Clarke walked over. “That’s my favorite.” She says with the ghost of a smile on her lips. The picture was of a young Clarke sitting atop her father shoulders at the beach. “That day dad had off work and told me I could skip school. Mom thought that was totally unfair so she called in sick and we all went to the beach. Right before this picture was taken I had cut my foot on a rock and was crying hysterically.” 

She tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear and tugged on a sleeve of his sweater(it was ridiculously long on her) and Bellamy just watched her, as she looked at the picture. “But dad said something to me, I don’t even remember what, and then I was on top of his shoulders laughing. I still have that scar.” Now she turned to him, “Sorry, you didn’t want to hear about that.” 

And she almost turned away but he had already started talking. “No, I did.” And it’s silent for a moment before he starts talking again. “I remember I did something like that with O one time. It was her birthday, I don’t know if she remembers.”

Then it was silent again and they were observing each other until Jake came out of the kitchen with a clap of his hands. 

“Alright kids, who wants to watch the game.” Clarke rolls her eyes “Let me go put my stuff in the dryer.” and pads away, presumably in the direction of the laundry room. 

Jake turns to Bellamy, “How about you Bellamy, up for America’s pastime.”

“Yeah, I could watch a game.”

“I should warn you, Clarke and I can be a little intense about football.” at that Bellamy snorts. 

“Don’t I know it.” at Jake’s questioning glance Bellamy explained the car ride. Jake’s laugh came freely and was contagious. 

“And you didn’t run for the hills, good man.” A hand came to clap his shoulder, Jake gave him a light squeeze before leading him into the living room.  
………………………………...  
It was at the end of sophomore year that Clarke started dating Finn. Bellamy had the team over a lot and because she was just always there, Finn had plenty of time to flirt with her. At first Clarke declined his advances, not feeling like she should go into a relationship when she was kind of a mess. Bellamy had laughed loudly, seemingly at what the person next to him had said but he winked at Clarke and she knew it wasn’t that. But Finn was relentless, so she agreed to one date which turned to two and that turned into three. He was just so confident and positive and easy to be with. He made her a necklace out of metal in shop, an ugly deer with two heads, but she smiled and put it on anyway. When she showed Octavia she laughed so hard she cried. Bellamy asked one day what she saw in ‘the creep’ and she shrugged and said, “He makes me happy.” and that was that. He was really pouty and grumbly but then he started dating Roma and Clarke found out about Raven. 

Bellamy had the football team over all the time once he was made Captain his junior year.  
....……………  
It was at an away game at Mecha Prep. The game had just ended, Bellamy gave two perfect passes to Finn who scored winning them the game. Clarke went to put her pom poms down before going to find Finn and congratulate him. She weaves her way through the boys swarming about excited about their win, when she finally spots him. Making her way over she starts to smile only to stop short, smile vanishing. A gorgeous girl all dark browns and reds flings herself at Finn, smashing their lips together and he doesn’t push her away. 

“Hey Princess, Octavia..” Bellamy pushes up behind her stopping short where she did. “Oh shit.”

“Well said Blake” she thinks. She looks up at Bellamy to see his face twisted in rage ready to no doubt do something stupid. Clarke puts a hand to his chest stopping him from moving farther. He looks down at her softening a bit, but still angry, evident by the way he growls out “Clarke.” She only shakes her head, “I’ve got this.”

The rest of the team have now noticed the scene and watch quietly as Clarke walks over to where Finn is still pressing kisses to wherever he can on the girl. He’s oblivious to everything but her and Clarke just feels empty. She taps him on the shoulder and he turns looking irritated. When his eyes met Clarke’s realization dawned on his face and he look frantically between both girls. The girl looked slightly irritated too, but more confused. 

“Can I help you.” The girl asked unkindly. 

Clarke just studied her for a moment before turning and punching Finn in the face. Unprepared for the assault, Finn hit the ground and the girl looked at Clarke astonished. Clarke stuck out her hand to the girl.

“Clarke Griffin Finn’s girlfriend.” She takes a moment to look at Finn on the ground holding his nose before continuing. “Ex-girlfriend.” 

The girl glares down at Finn too before taking Clarke’s hand in hers looking as pissed off as Clarke feels. “Raven Reyes, Finn’s other ex-girlfriend.” and then Clarke turned around and walked back to her squad. 

When she made it back to where the football players stood she was greeted with cheers and Bellamy smiled, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. 

“Look at you Princess, who would’ve thought you had it in ya.” His chuckle was low and rumbled in his chest.

 

She leaned into him. “Bell?” 

“Yeah.”

“My hand hurts.” 

Now he laughs outright, loud and warm. “I’ll bet Princess, I’ll get you some ice.” 

He left in search of the med kit and Clarke was immediately surrounded by her squad. Octavia launched herself at Clarke and hugged her tightly as if she could hold her together herself. 

“I am so sorry that happened, but at least you broke the fuckers nose.” She whispered into Clarke’s hair.

....……………

The next time Clarke ran into Raven was considerably less dramatic and happened to have copious amounts of alcohol. It was actually the next weekend and Octavia dragged Clarke to a party held by a guy named Wick to, “forget the douchebag and get plastered.”

She calls Bellamy on accident. She meant to dial call Octavia, but the letters are a little bleary so it’s not really her fault. So when the phone clicks Clarke doesn’t let Octavia say anything, “I just found out that Finn didn’t even cheat on me. He fucking cheated with me.” she choked on a sob. “and before I was upset and disgusted because how could he, but not… now, I’m furious and sick to my stomach because he hit on me. He, he,” she hiccups and considers actually vomiting before forging on. “How could I be so stupid.”---not on the phone, this happens in person. Bellamy finds her trashed and takes her outside for air and just holds her.

Raven becomes a permanent fixture after that.  
....……………  
Clarke was having a horrible day. She spilled paint on her new jeans, she’s pretty sure she failed her history test, and she can’t find her sports bra anywhere. So of course she runs smack into Bellamy on her way to check in her car. 

“Woah Princess, watch where you’re going.” His smirk irritated her even before it made an appearance on his face, and the fact that his hard chest had sent a flush to her cheeks wasn’t helping any either. “Not now Bellamy.” She snapped trying to sidestep him.

But because he’s Bellamy, he stops her in her tracks, eyes sweeping over her face in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Clarke just looked at him ,at the worried crease between his eyebrows that she had to resist the urge to smooth out. She let out a world weary sigh before relenting. “I’m just having a bad day Bell.”

He gave her a contemplative look before nodding his head decisively. “Alright come on.” And with that he walked away.

Clarke was confused now, following him mostly out of curiosity, ‘What? What just happened? Where are we going?”

Bellamy let out a snort, “I’m taking you somewhere,” He said rounding to the driver's side of his truck,” Get in.”

“I have practice.” Clarke says kind of gaping at him.

“So skip it.”

“You have to tell me where we’re going.”

“But then it won’t be a surprise.”

For a minute they just stared at each other before Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and opened his car door. “Fine suit yourself.”

Clarke was tempted to let him just drive away but she needed to know where they were going to go. So she hopped in, his bright smile awaiting her. “Buckle up.”

They pulled into an ice cream shop parking lot and Clarke’s look of shock make Bellamy laugh. “You know if you keep your face like that it’ll freeze.”

“You brought me to get ice cream.”

Bellamy shrugs like it’s no big deal. And Clarke follows him into the store where they order their ice cream and squabble over who gets to pay. (Bellamy ends up paying because it’s 6 dollars Clarke) Then they sit at a booth and talk for two hours. Neither of them say anything when Clarke stares at the spot Bellamy licked away ice cream off his lips or if Bellamy eyes heated when she swiped her tongue up her cone, they merely laughed and talked.

When Bellamy dropped her off back at home, Clarke was thinking that it was one of the best nights of her life. That is until Octavia calls to scream at her for missing practice.

 

.

The squad practiced outside when it was nice enough. And that happened a lot since weather in Ark Virginia was always nice. So they practiced on the turf around the field at the same time as the football team. This lead to some altercations. People like Murphy and Sterling were constantly leering or wolf-whistling. Bellamy would scowl when Adam would wave over at Octavia. There’d be times when a football would come flying towards them and most of the girls ran from it screaming.

On one such occasion a voice called out “Heads up!” All the girls scrambled out of it’s path screeching, except Octavia and Clarke. Octavia caught the ball easily tossing the ball to Clarke with a look of disgust, as if even the thought of football disgusted her.

“Hey Princess, toss it back.” She could hear the smirk in his voice even if she couldn’t see it and she rolled her eyes. She took her time passing it back, idly toying with the stitches before she sent it back to Bellamy a perfect spiral almost fifty yards. There were whistles and jabs at Bellamy about him losing his spot as star quarterback but he took it all in stride like he expected nothing less.  
....……………  
The game was winding down in the last few minutes and the defense just got the other team to turnover the ball. Now there was less than a minute in and they were one touchdown away from winning. If they won this they were guaranteed a spot at states, if not they would have to duel it out with the Grounders, their cross town rivals.

Both teams were huddled deciding on strategy and Clarke was on the sideline pumping up the crowd. When the team broke from their huddle Clarke grabbed Octavia’s arm turning her attention to the field. Harper and Monroe hooked their arms together and soon the cheerleaders stood in a line connected by their elbows, waiting. Bellamy and the team took their positions and he turned his head to the sideline. Clarke gave him a bright encouraging smile before he turned his head back to the field. 

“Hike!” and bodies collided. Bellamy backed up, the ball in his hands scanning the field for someone to pass to but no one was open. A linebacker jumped out at him, but he deftly moved from his path and made a quick decision. He ran the ball. Murphy knocked down the first player who tried to tackle Bellamy twenty yards out and Miller had the second at fifteen yards, but the third he took on himself. His arm came out to push the kid away from him and it allowed him enough room to dive forward arms outstretched the last few yards when the buzzer sounded. The ref blew the whistle and Miller was the first to start hauling the two other players off of Bellamy. All the noise from the crowd died down, it was as if everyone held their breath in anticipation waiting for the call everyone thinking the same thing: did he do it? 

Octavia squeezes Clarke’s hand so hard she thinks her fingers might fall off, but she couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.The ref waited for all the players to clear his view before he threw up both hands. The crowd erupted in screams and the squad ran out to the field with Clarke and Octavia at the front.

Bellamy was up with his helmet off grinning from ear to ear being jostled by his teammates in congratulations when Clarke barreled into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. It took a moment for Bellamy to wrap his own arms around her waist but when Clarke pulled away Octavia was next to hurtle into his arms. She met his eyes over Octavia’s shoulder and if it was possible his smile widened. Then they got separated in the chaos, the crowd finally merging with everyone else on the field. Clarke got pulled away by to hug Monroe and then Harper. She congratulated Miller and watched as he swept Monty into a tight hold. “States” the team shouting. They hadn’t had a team make states since ‘97, so the excitement was overwhelming. The crowd died down and people started to go home. The excitement spilled over to the locker room and the girls buzzed with energy, talking about coming up with new cheers and laughing with each other. 

When Octavia and Clarke came out at the same time Bellamy kicked off the wall his was leaning on and moved in between them, draping an arm around each of their shoulders. He placed a kiss to Octavia’s forehead and began to usher them toward his truck.

“So, Wick is having a party to celebrate, wanna go?” Octavia gasped. Bellamy had never given her permission to go to a party before and so she just nodded enthusiastically. Clarke laughed at her eagerness but agreed to go as well. The car ride was filled with easy banter and they were at the Blake house before they knew it. 

“Oh Bellamy, I should go home so I can get something to change into.” But Octavia stopped short glaring at her. “Clarke you are not wearing something that’ll make you look like a librarian, I’ll give you some clothes.” and with that she grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her inside leaving Bellamy by the truck chuckling.

Octavia was busy doing her own makeup so Clarke darted out of her room headed to the kitchen when she ran into Bellamy. Literally. 

“Woah there Princess.” Bellamy’s hands came up to steady her and she noticed that his chest was bare, and wet. A quick glance down confirmed that he was only wearing a towel and Clarke’s face flushed a deep pink. That’s when she noticed neither of them had stepped back. 

“I..uh..I” Clarke stammered trying not to seem flustered, unsuccessfully.

Bellamy just grinned which seemed worse than if he had smirked. Clarke’s heart beat rapidly in her chest and she cursed it silently. Bellamy was the one to step back, a hand running through his still wet hair, Clarke’s eyes followed a bead of water that rolled down to his chest. 

“Get ready to leave soon Princess” his voice was gruff and he coughed before leaving her standing in the hallway. Clarke put a hand to her head and scolded herself. That is Bellamy Blake your best friends brother, pull yourself together. Shaking her head to clear it she continued to the kitchen to grab a snack and went back to Octavia’s room. Upon walking into the room various articles of clothing were thrown at her. “Try on those.” was all Octavia said.

Clarke was drunk. She just had a conversation with Raven and felt the sudden need to down three shots of vodka. She had stumbled through the throngs of people that covered Wick’s house and stumbled right into Bellamy. “We have to stop meeting like this Princess.” Clarke giggles and her words slur ever so slightly. 

“At least you’re wearing a shirt, it’s much less distracting.” Clarke frowns up at him. “but much better, you should go shirtless more often.” 

Bellamy just smiles down at her and Clarke goes to move away to dance because she loves this song but stumbles again so Bellamy’s hands come down to steady her again. “You’re drunk.” He says, brown eyes filled with concern. 

Clarke giggles again and brings a finger to the bridge of his nose. “I like your freckles, they’re like stars.” 

Bellamy just looks at her for a moment with this expression she can’t place and she really just wants to kiss him. “How much have you had to drink?” 

Clarke furrows her brow, tries to pull away from him because she doesn’t want this. He’s so confusing and all she wants is another drink and to forget everything that ever hurt. She tries to pull away again and his grip on her tightens and she gasps in pain. Instantly he lets go eyes widening in alarm. “Clarke.” but she’s not listening anymore. 

She shoves through some people, grabbing someone’s cup and downing its contents making her way through the crowd. She only made it as far as the living room before she ran into Finn. Clarke groaned and crowned her face with her hands. 

“What do I do to deserve this?” she asks no one just looking up in exasperation. 

“Clarke let me just explain. If I could just explain then..” 

“Finn there is nothing to explain. You made me the other woman. You humiliated me, you betrayed me and Raven and you broke my fucking heart.” She glared at him and he had the decency to look ashamed, but there wasn’t a shred a regret.  
“Clarke I love you.” 

Now Clarke laughs, humorless and cold. She feels a familiar warm presence behind her and she leans into him instinctively. “You don’t get to say that to me Finn.” 

Finn looks hurt for a moment but his eyes dart behind Clarke to where Bellamy stands and he scoffs, glaring. “Of course you’re fucking him. I can’t believe you’d do this to me Clarke. It’s only been two weeks.”

Clarke feels Bellamy tense behind her and she puts a hand on his to calm him. “Finn whoever I fuck is none of your business, you gave that up the moment I saw you with Raven. So if I want to fuck Bellamy, I will fuck Bellamy. And know that it had nothing to do with you because you’re a worthless douchebag.” 

Finn spluttered turning red before angrily stomping away. Clarke just stared at the spot where he stood for a moment feeling tired all of a sudden. Bellamy placed a hand on her waist forcing her from her daze. Clarke looked up at him only to find he was already watching her with that expression from before. Still she couldn’t place it, but she’d figure it out later when her head wasn’t spinning.

“Bell, I want to go home.” he gave her a small smile “You got it Princess.”

....……………  
At the end of the year Octavia gets asked to prom by Lincoln so naturally Bellamy changes his mind about not going so he can keep an eye on her. Clarke wasn’t going either even though Octavia begged her, she just wasn’t up for it. But like everything else, Octavia wore her down. Raven having transferred was also a part in changing Clarke’s mind.

“Come on Clarke we are going to look smoking hot, everyone will be weeping. Plus imagine the look on Finn’s face when he sees us both looking hot, mocking him.” 

Clarke admits it’s petty but she can’t seem to make herself care. And going dress shopping does cheer her up a lot. Octavia, the force of nature that she is, made the boys go tux shopping and only allowed Miller and Monty back to look at the dresses they picked. Even with Bellamy’s protest “O I need to approve the dress or we’re not getting it.” Doesn’t persuade her. Jasper, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Wick could not see the dresses. It took about three dresses for Octavia to fall in love with one and Raven about seven but Clarke and Maya tried on so many they lost count. Dresses were thrown into their hands until Maya found one and Clarke just wanted to rip her hair out. Then Octavia squealed, running towards a dress and letting Raven appraise it before making Clarke try it on. 

When she came out she knew this was the one. Monty’s jaw dropped and Miller smirked. “Bellamy is going to practically explode when he sees you,” making Octavia laugh and Clarke blush deeply. 

Raven and Maya voiced their approval, Maya’s more gentle than Raven’s “Fucking hot as hell Griffin.” (Roma told Bellamy they should go to prom together and he panicked and said he was going with Clarke. He then had to bribe her with candy to get her to go with him.)--The day of, Clarke, Octavia and Raven were scrambling in Clarke’s room to get ready. Octavia was singing along to the music Raven was playing from her laptop and Raven was concentrating on Clarke’s makeup. Octavia’s off-pitch singing had Clarke fighting not to laugh but a quick “Dammit Clarke” from Raven had her schooling her features. Octavia laughed at that earning a withering look from Raven. “Quiet you’re next.” Octavia just shrugged unbothered and picked up singing again. An hour later when the girls were just getting into their dresses a knock came at the door. 

“Are you guys done yet?” Bellamy’s deep voice came through. 

Octavia responded quickly “If you want us all to go in just our underwear, then yes we’re ready.” Bellamy grumbled something unintelligible through the door causing Raven to swear. “For fucks sake Blake, don’t get your panties in a twist, we’ll be down in five minutes.” 

There was a pause and it seemed like Bellamy might say something but instead all the girls heard was the sound of his retreating footsteps. Before they all descended the stairs for their big reveal Clarke turned on her heel. “I forgot my clutch.” She explained when Octavia and Raven looked at her with matching expressions. They nodded Octavia calling behind her “We’re not waiting for you Clarke, my public awaits.” 

Raven snorts and the two head downstairs while Clarke backtracks to her room. She could hear the boy's immediate reaction. “You look hot Reyes.” from Wick and Lincoln’s was too low to hear but Clarke was back at the stairs to see Bellamy place a fond kiss to Octavia’s forehead. “ You look beautiful O.” She smiled up at him “Thanks big brother.” 

The exchange made Clarke smile, her heart tugging at the lopsided grin on Bellamy’s face. It was Monty who saw her first and his eyes widened. “Wow Clarke.” Then all heads turned to her and she felt herself blush. Octavia smiled brightly and Raven smirked but Clarke really only paid attention to Bellamy. He seemed to freeze on the spot his eyes moving up and down, drinking her in.

But other than the slight widening of his eyes he didn’t say anything to her, just smiled and squeezed her hand. It wasn’t until they all were headed out the door that his arm wound around her hips, tugging her in close that he whispered, “You look beautiful.”

Clarke’s smile split her face and she hid it in his shoulder. And he felt more than heard her reply. “You too Bell.”

The ride to prom was a blur, the music was loud in the limo and everyone was laughing and having a great time. The bottle of champagne they wrangled into the car was passed around until everyone was just a little tipsy. The hand that Bellamy held around Clarke’s waist, fingers brushing up and down every now and then, did nothing but make her feel more drunk and happy.

The dance was almost over, the principle parting the crowd so she could get to the stage to announce the winner of Prom King and Queen. Clarke’s ragtag group of friends gathered around her table. Raven and Wick were arguing softly about some rocket that Clarke could not understand, Monty had Miller’s hand clamped in his while they talked to Jasper and Maya, while Lincoln and Octavia passed chaste kisses back and forth between talking. All the while Bellamy’s hand stroked up and down across her back, so she leaned into him. Bellamy immediately accommodated her wait, shifting to hold onto her more comfortably as they watched the king and queen get crowned. Then once the slow dance starts, looks at her with a question in his eyes. Clarke merely nods and he leads her onto the dance floor.

Bellamy smiles at her as he takes her waist and she grabs his shoulder, positioning them closer than the shouted “Six inches apart!” from the chaperones. So close that she can hear the flutter of his pulse as they sway together.

“This has been a really great night.” Clarke sighs into his shoulder, moving so her nose skimmed across his neck.

“Yeah it has.” He replied, voice light. “Clarke?”

She looked up at him and his expression was one she couldn’t place. But he took her face in his hands and leaned down, slowly so she could stop him if she wanted. At that she smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him the rest of the way down. When their lips met, Bellamy was smiling too much for it to be anything more than teeth.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whined, pulling away.

He laughed and then kissed her for real this time. Before laughing again, too happy. Clarke couldn’t even be mad, she knew how he felt.

And if later when they played the song Cheerleader, Bellamy looked at her and sang the words “Looks like I found myself a cheerleader” breathlessly into her ear, no one had to know but her.

**Author's Note:**

> THis has been a long time coming and I don't know if it makes sense chronologically, but I like it hope you did too.


End file.
